Lilie Havfrue
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Castiel took Bobby through time to save Atlantis. They spent some time there and Bobby became the king and had a daughter with his Atlantean wife. Then Rowena attacked the city and the crystal protected it using the life of Bobby's wife. Castiel and Bobby return to the present only to find Atlantis in danger again—this time the life of Bobby's daughter Hannah is in jeopardy.
1. Sinking of Atlantis

A little princess, Kia, ran with her mother as the ships attacked her home island of Atlantis.

Like all Atlanteans, Kia had white hair and brown skin. This was Hannah's life before she had become a demon. She had blue-colored tattoos and large blue eyes. She also wears a shard of the crystal around her neck. She wore only a simple blue bikini, the top being a strapless bandeau and the bottoms were covered with sarong type skirt and she went around barefoot.

She watched her mother, Katsumi, kiss a man wearing strange clothing and help him onto one of their Kateks.

"I love you Bobby Singer. Thank you for everything. I will tell our daughter about your bravery." Katsumi whispered, and handed him a crystal amulet. "Hurry. The spell will wear off soon. You must return to your time."

Kia looked up and saw a man in a trenchcoat smiling kindly at her from the Katek. He gave her an awkward wave.

Suddenly, the amulet on her neck glowed. The amulet lifted into the air, and Kia turned toward the crystal in the sky.

"Katsumi!" Bobby cried. "Come back! Come with us! Bring Kia!"

The crystal thrummed, and Castiel recognized what he was seeing—an angel had chosen it's vessel.

Kia looked over at Bobby and Katsumi.

"Kia?" Katsumi looked at Kia, confused.

"Hannah." Kia pointed to herself, then the crystal, which was spinning, and struck Katsumi's crystal, drawing her into it.

The trenchcoat man put a hand on his shoulder. "There isn't time. The crystal has chosen her to save Atlantis. I promise you I will watch over your family. But we must return you to your time. You don't belong here, and you must not be drawn into the abyss."

"That sure isn't good enough, Castiel!" Bobby said.

So his name was Castiel. Hannah looked at the angel with intelligent eyes, and then watched as her mother lost her grip on her hand, taking her bracelet.

Katsumi was lifted into the crystal above.

There was a bright light as the crystal created a barrier around the city.

Hannah stared up at the crystal.

The island sank to the bottom of the sea, and as the barrier flickered away, the amulets around the neck of each citizen glowed, and they suddenly had the tails of mermaids.


	2. Fathoms Below

Over an ocean, birds were flying and porpoises were swimming happily. From the fog a ship appeared crashing through the waves.

Castiel stood on the ship with Bobby, the wind blowing through his trenchcoat.

"So you said that you received a distress signal from Atlantis?" Bobby said.

"The crystal alerted my grace, yes." Castiel said.

Sam looked down into the sea. "So you and Cass time traveled to Atlantis and stayed there for a year?"

"We prevented Rowena from capturing the crystal the first time, but it resulted in the sinking of the whole island." Bobby said.

"Why does Rowena want Atlantis?" Sam asked.

"She wants power. Always power." Dean said, rolling his eyes. "You really believe in mermaids then?"

"They ain't mermaids, boy!" Bobby said. "They are perfectly human or were—"

"Until they had to evolve." Castiel finished. "If they return to land they will become human again."

"So Rowena wants the crystal of Atlantis." Sam said. "How do we stop her?"

"The Heart of Atlantis lies in the Eyes of her King." Bobby said.

"So we find the king?" Dean asked.

"I am the king." Bobby said. "I went down there and took up leadership to save them. Down there...fathoms below."


	3. Child of Atlantis

Hannah swam around the border of Atlantis, riding the oxygenated current that was built to keep the Atlanteans breathing.

She grabbed a hand hold and caught her breath, looking below at the amphitheater.

Her advisors would be expecting her to address the populace today.

More comforting words about the cracks in the dome.

She preferred her sojourns beyond the dome, exploring and finding things to make her happy.

Hannah swung out of the current and slipped out of the hole in the barrier, into the beyond, affixing a rebreather to her neck where her gills were located.

Her necklace swung in the waves and entangled in her dark hair.

"Pateh..." Hannah fingered it, opening it and looking at Bobby's face.

No matter how far she traveled, she did not find any sign of humans, or where Bobby had gone. She was aware that humans were not of the long-lived race like Atlanteans, and it was likely he was long dead.

Perhaps a descendant could help her; could save Atlantis.

She gazed below the city, where light could be seen in the hollowed out cave, and a witch named Rowena plotted to take the crystal.

Hannah could not defeat her alone. She clutched the other thing around her neck; her grace. She had no knowledge of how to use her magic, her power.

Her human Father knew. She had to find him, no matter what forbidden power she must use.

Her prayers must somehow have reached the Heavens, where her brothers and sisters streamed free.

Her hand on the barrier, healing it.


	4. Eyes to the Heart

Rowena swam outside the barrier, watching the little princess.

So the girl did not know what she was, did she.

Rowena's magic had given her the form of a merperson, but she did not yet have Atlantean magic to give her a proper tail. She had to make due with the body of an octopus.

Rowena's eyes found the eyes of Hannah.

Hannah tried to escape back into Atlantis, but the tentacle of the witch grabbed her around the waist and yanked her close to Rowena's face.

"The Heart of Atlantis lies within the Eyes of her King." Rowena quoted. "Or in this case, her Queen."

Rowena grabbed the crystal from Hannah's neck and it flashed blue, then white in warning.

A beam of powerful light shot through the ocean all the way to the blue sky.

In the next instant, Rowena was holding only the crystal, victorious; however...Hannah was gone.

Xxx

On the ship, Castiel shuddered and fell to his knees. "The Crystal is screaming in pain for its Queen..."

His grace burned bright in his eyes in response as his wings folded on himself protectively.

"Hannah..." Bobby whispered.

Xxx

A girl with long dark hair and dark blue eyes awakened naked on the shore.

She examined her dark hair, no longer silver, and realized her magic had gone.

She lifted shakily her new limbs, a pair of legs, and examined them, gasping.

The girl tried to lift her voice in a scream of anguish, but no sound came out.

Powerless.

Mute.

Alone.

As a ship pulled into the dock, Hannah fainted into the sand.


	5. Voice to the Mute

On the beach, Bobby, Sam, Dean and Cass were walking to the castle when Castiel stopped.

He ran over to the maiden fainted into the sand an put his trenchcoat over her naked form.

"My daughter." Bobby said softly.

Hannah mouthed something but no one seemed to understand—except Castiel. She nodded to him.

"I will translate of course, Princess." Castiel said gently to the Atlantean. "This girl is Princess Hannah of Atlantis, She-Who-Will-Be-Queen, Light of the Seven Sees, In Whose Eyes Reside the Heart of Atlantis. She was fighting a witch who has been plaguing them since their sinking—I think it is Rowena—and the witch stole from her the light that shines within—"

Castiel stopped, gasping. "He stole your light?"

Hannah nodded mournfully.

Before anyone could stop him, Castiel leaned down and kissed Hannah. A blue glow entered her and she looked healthier.

Dean and Sam looked at Bobby, expecting outrage.

"Boy, you better have an explanation—" Bobby began.

"Father," Hannah said, having regained her voice. "Castiel has given a great sacrifice—a portion of his grace. I will of course give it back to him the moment I am reunited with my light. As well as rewarding my guardian for his incredible fortitude."

She shivered. "As for now, I would very much like to go to the Castle of Skye. It is time we see about defeating this Rowena who has darkened Atlantis for so long, and raise my city back to the surface. From Castiel's thoughts I can see...this world would do well with some light."


	6. Sky's the Limit

Hannah led them to an abandoned castle. Placing her hand on the runic wall, the castle sprang to life with an eerie blue glow akin to grace.

Hannah flashed a grin at Castiel who blushed.

The entered the castle. On the table was a delicious feast and there were five rooms made up for them.

"Tomorrow we must go to battle." Hannah said. "I will weaponize the light of Atlantis against the witch Rowena. She will regret threatening my people."

With that, the girl took a tray to her room and closed the door.

"Cass." Dean said, elbowing his friend. "Go see if you can comfort her."

"Wait a dang fool minu—" Bobby started.

"Cmon Bobby." Sam said. "It's Cass. You know he's not going to do anything—uh, inappropriate—to her."

"She's my sacred charge." Castiel said. "I suppose I should comfort her."

He strode to her room.

"Yeah—go get em Cass!" Dean grinned.

Xxx

Hannah was lying in her room eating fruit, bread, and cheese.

Tears were falling as she worried for the fate of her people.

Castiel entered silently and sat beside her. "Um...may I offer my aid?"

"You've already done so much, Castiel." Hannah said. "You must've been so lonely."

"I..." Castiel hesitated.

Hannah sat the tray aside. "You know...you are good at kissing."

Cass blushed. "I learned from the pizza man."

"What is a pizza man?" Hannah said, confused.

It was so endearing to him that he was not alone in his confusion, that Castiel kissed her.

Kissing escalated into lovemaking as his hands peeled the trenchcoat off her, leaving her naked and exposed to him, and with a wish he was as naked as she.

He pulled her into his arms and they found comfort in their loneliness together, the angel and the other angel.


	7. Crystal

Hannah led them through the caverns. "It's this way."

They entered a large cavern. Above them floated a large crystal. Hannah fell on her face and began to pray.

"Um...we don't have much time." Dean mentioned.

"Comfort her, Cass." Sam said.

Bobby just looked up, seeing his wife in the light.

Castiel knelt and touched her shoulder, and Hannah jerked out of it. She looked into his eyes.

"Hannah. I'm so sorry." Castiel pointed at Rowena on the other side of the cavern.

The blue light turned red.

"Don't be stupid Rowena." Bobby said. "That crystal will destroy you!"

Just then Hannah stood. "Matep."

She stepped forward, called by the light, walking on water.

"Hannah. You must not!" Castiel said.

"óla tha eínai kalá Cassiel. Mi fováste." Hannah said in Enochian.

Castiel stopped Bobby from grabbing her. "We cannot stop her. She knows what she is doing."

They watched as she became one with the light, flying up into the crystal.

Rowena smiled viciously. "You are mine now."

"She will never be yours." Castiel snarled.


	8. Absolute Power

Rowena called to the Crystal/Hannah.

"Come to me." Rowena said. "I have your light."

Rowena held up the stolen pendant.

Hannah walked toward Rowena obediently. As she did so, the previous kings of Atlantis carved in stone floating above fell into the pool.

Hannah smiled and her crystal light entered Rowena's body.

"Hannah..." Castiel said in disbelief.

"No!" Sam said.

"Yes! Absolute power!" Rowena floated up, becoming the Crystal itself as she glowed brighter and brighter.

"Where is she? Where is my daughter?" Bobby said.

"Dead." Rowena said.

Dean stepped in front of Bobby protectively as the witch moved to attack.

"You've taken enough from him you evil bitch."


End file.
